


10 Days of Arrowette

by Artemis_66



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Artemis Crock-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_66/pseuds/Artemis_66
Summary: When Artemis' mom gets murdered by Sportsmaster, she gets adopted by GA. Her life is completely changed and she's struggling to accept what happened. She also has to deal with her growing feelings for a certain Red-Headed Speedster and a dastardly plot spun together by her father. Definitely Spitfire so if you're not into that, steer away.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 10 Days Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a fic I took over on Fanfic.net and I wanted to bring it over here to share with everyone. Please subscribe, comment, bookmark, etc. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Young Justice = Not mine. I don't own it.**

**This chapter was written by Stevie4eva not me.**

* * *

Ten days ago, Artemis crock lost her mother.

She had been out patrolling Gotham. Slow night. The normally ominous alley ways didn't hold their usual thugs and bandits. She left around 9:00 to go home. She couldn't help but smile at her good day. She had told the team of her past relations ad they were totally okay with it. Not to mention he wasn't the only one with secrets. Her smile fell the second she opened her door. It wasn't the sight of her mother laying crumpled on the floor feet away from her smashed up wheel chair laying in her own blood that hit her first. No, it was the smell. The metallic smell of blood flooded her nostril's before she even opened the door. She dropped her quiver and bow and ran to her mother's body. She knew it was to late by her mother's cold skin and glassy eyes, but that didn't stop her from sobbing and crying out, "please! Please don't you dare leave me! Mom…Mom! Wake up mom! I can't lose you again!" She shook her mother again, "please don't leave me…" she whispered one more time before nothing the golf ball sized hole in the middle of the ladies neck. Artemis's sobs turned into anger at whoever did this. Laying under her mothers body was a note covered in blood Artemis read, " Remember Who Your Family is." In very neat handwriting. Artemis couldn't control her sobbing anymore. She couldn't believe he would do this…not to his own wife…not to his daughter.

Green arrow, Batman, Superman, Flash, and Martian Man Hunter all sat in a booth dressed as civilians discussing "business." Flash was currently saying something unimportant about getting a speeding ticket. Batman was about to yell at him to be serious when a loud ringing cut him off. Oliver apologized and answered his phone, "Hello this is Oliver Queen speaking," The other four men at the table could hear sobs on the other end, except for superman who could here Artemis but couldn't make out what she was saying because she was crying to hard. "It will be okay we will be there soon, Everything will be okay we will catch whoever did this." He hung up the phone. He had tried to sound calm and reassuring but he was shocked. Fear for the girl in his eyes he said, "Artemis's mother has been murdered."

Artemis was still cradling her mother in her lap when Batman and Green Arrow had bust in (now in uniform). Compassion filled GA's eyes, even batman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Green Arrow sid something about going to the cave for the night. But Artemis wouldn't leave her mother's side. Batman knew they wouldn't be able to do anything with Artemis here. So again he tried to get her to leave. When she refused again, he picked her up and started to carry her away. Artemis in turn, started screaming. Tears soaked batman's costume.

Wally sat on the couch at the cave. Him and the rest of the team minus Artemis were watching a movie. When all of a sudden, the computer announced Batman and Artemis's arrival. Wally looked over to greet them but what he saw shocked him. He saw batman walking in serious as ever carrying A screaming Artemis fireman style up to her room. She was pounding his back and crying. (very un-Artemis like). Wally along with everyone stared open mouthed and worried. A few minutes later batman returned minus the crying girl and he walked over to the zeta tube gnoring all the questions. "Is there something wrong?" Kaldur asked.

Batman paused a moment and then said, "Artemis is an orphan," and with that he left.


	2. Nine Days Ago

**Disclaimer: Young Justice = Not mine. I don't own it.**

**This chapter was written by Stevie4eva not me.**

* * *

Nine days ago Artemis stopped crying.

"Artemis Is an orphan," The last words batman said still ringing in the ears of the team.

Batman's departure was greeted with the arrival of Green Arrow. He walked in looking exasperated.

"Did you happen to see…" he trailed off trying to find words to describe the situation with the dark night and the crying girl. The team nodded their heads, one by one getting over the shock. "Did he tell you…?" he trailed off again.

Kaldur spoke up, "he did not say much. We already knew of Artemis's relations, but we were informed that she was looked after by her mother, Batman said that she was an orphan." The team all exchanged glances and nodded in agreement. Green Arrow let out a long sigh and sat down on the couch. He leaned forward and started to tell Her story.

**..::….::….::….::…..::…..::…..::….::…..::….::….::….::….::…..::…..::….::….::….::**

Artemis had been crying herself to sleep just to have her nightmares wake her up. Each one had a different scenario with a different death of a different person she cared about. Her cries had echoed through the mountain. The team decided to stay the night in case she needed anybody, but so far, she had kept everyone up. Out of the young justice team, Wally felt the worse. He hated to see the normally sarcastic and cruel girl like this. Artemis never showed any sign of weakness. Even Green Arrow stayed at the mountain. Her cries hit him the worse. At first he didn't really care about the girl who wasn't really his niece, but over time they've bonded, and he thinks of her as a real daughter. At around 2:00 in the morning she had started screaming. Ollie ran into her room and squat next to her bed. He tried hard to think of something to say that wouldn't make the situation worse. He wished Dinah was here, "shhhh. Everything will be okay, Artemis you have to be strong. Everything will be alright… he will pay. Shhhh" He reassured her in her dreams. Her whimpers started to decrease in volume until she was asleep again. He stayed up the rest of the night sitting in the chare in her room. He couldn't find the strength to leave her side. He had to be here if she started screaming again.

….::...::…..::….::….::….::….::…::…::….::…..::…..::….::…..::…..::….::….::…..::…..::…..::…..::…..::

Artemis woke up in the morning her face fresh from tears. She heard soft snoring other than hers, she looked over expecting to see Wally, or possibly M'gann but surprised to find Ollie sitting in her lounge chair his head tilted back in an uncomfortable position. If she wasn't in such a mood she would've laughed. But she was, so she didn't. But she did have to wonder, why did he care? It's not like she was really related to him. It didn't really matter right now. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her moms body laying there, so she kept them open until they started to water and she was forced to close them again. She could imagine how he did it, how he killed her mom. She silently cried some more, before realizing what she was doing. He mentally slapped herself. She sat up and tilted her head back laughing bitterly. She was acting like a little girl. She didn't show weakness in public and here she was balling her eyes out like a lost little kid. (which she most certainly was not). She stood up walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. The girl staring back was unrecognizable. She had red bloodshot eyes, and puffy cheeks. Her empty sad eyes had bags under them. This girl was definitely not Artemis. Artemis dried her face and put on some fresh cloths. She couldn't get rid of the pain, she knew her mom would still b dead no matter how hard she tried to hide the tears. But she knew she had to be strong, she had to do it for mom. Today she was going home. "Come on Artemis pull it together… Be a hero," She whispered to herself. With that she went home… to say her goodbye's.


	3. Eight Days Ago

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice... not in this universe anyway.**

**This was chapter was written by Stevie4eva.**

* * *

Eight days ago Artemis's life changed forever.

She took the long way home because she believed the longer it took to get there the easier it would be to open the door and witness the pain again. But eventually all fantasies have to end and she made it to the ugly plain door. She took a deep inhale and had to remind herself not to cry. She slowly twisted the handle and walked into the room. The spot on the floor that held her mother's dead body has vacant holding only a small pile of dry blood. Sitting on her couch inches away from the scene were two men in ugly suits. The first man spoke in a nasally voice, "Dear, we received a call that one of your naibors… Ms. Cornell, Conswell, something like that…came in to check on you and your mother this morning because she heard screaming last night-" He was cut off by the other man

"Cut to the chase Brickens!" said the other man harshely

"She just lost her mother you could at least try to be a little more sensitive." Artemis couldn't believe this. Her stupid neibhor had found her mothers body before the team could remove it.

She decided to play clueless, "so…what are you saying?" The men exchanged glances, and the rude one spoke up this time a lot kinder,

"Dear…your mum is dead." The other man perked up

"oh! But dear…you've been requested for adoption!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kaldur, robin, batman, and Green arrow sat in a small room discussing the situation with Artemis. They were discussing whether or not she should come live at the cave, with relatives (probably not a good idea), or any other living arrangements. So far they found problems with every idea. Than Kaldur had a thought that he had been dying to ask.

"Batman, if you don't mind my asking, you seemed a little insensitive regarding Artemis's situation…may I ask why that is?" He asked trying not to sound too rude.

"its okay…Normally I wouldn't behave in such a manner… seeing as I've dealt with this type of situation before," he said glancing at robin, "however Artemis is the kind of kid that will push you away if you try to comfort her. If I had been supportive and comforting she might have closed off and pushed everyone out to try and prove that she didn't need help. Witch might resort to a life of crime and revenge. Artemis doesn't have anything to prove…but she thinks she does."

"wh-what do you mean I've been requested for adoption?" She asked slightly mad that these guys seemed so happy right after telling her that her mother is dead. There are business men for you. The man cleared his thought looking at his phone.

"Actually you have been requested twice. Two different men have requested you before you even got put up…that's quite an achievement." He said excitedly. Artemis had a sick feeling in her stomach. What if she was adopted by ra'ah' gul? Or worse…sportsmaster? What if she is adopted by the very people she was running from. Why else would she be requested? Who would want her?

The other man interrupted her thoughts, "so how are we going to decide who gets her?"

"I say we let them fight it out." Suggested the other man. The dragged Artemis into there car and drove her to the adoption facility.

About halfway through the drive (about thirty minutes in), the first man picked up his phone wich had started to ring.

"yeelow," he answered, "uhuh," he said, "you don't say…goodbye." He hung up the phone. "Dear, they have decided which man will adopt you…one of them has a criminal record witch of Corse ruled him out." Artemis was only slightly relieved. Either he didn't have a record or it's not written down.

"so…who is he?" Artemis asked trying to sound only slightly curious. The man just smiled and didn't say anything.

()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

When they reached the facility Artemis was hit with a new nervous for a new reason. She was about to get a new family…but she wasn't ready to give up the old one. They led her inside and sitting behind a glass wall, was her mentor.

"Artemis crock," the nasally man said, "Meet Oliver Queen." Artemis smiled that she was in good hands. Ollie filled out some paper work and sent the woman behind the desk a dashing smile before putting his hand on Arty's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Come on kiddo…lets go home."


	4. Seven Days Ago

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice... not in this universe anyway.**

**This was chapter was written by Stevie4eva.**

* * *

Seven days ago, Artemis mourned.

_ She raced up the flight of stairs and rushed into the apartment door. Running at top speed the distance between her and the living room kept growing bigger. Every step she took ten more appeared. Then all of a sudden the sight before zoomed in so every detail was right in front of her. Laying before her was the gruesome picture of her mother's dead body. It lay there cold and blue. The head twisted at an unnatural angle. The all of a sudden her mother turned to face her, eyes rolled up into her head, leaving a black orb were her irises should be. The blood that dripped out of the hole in her mom's neck turned thick and black. Her lips were moving but Artemis couldn't hear what she was saying. Then, the words blasted so loud it was defining, "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME!" _

Artemis jumped upright panting. She closed her eyes and waited thirty seconds for her heart rate to slow before reopening her eyes. She looked around and wondered where she was and who captured her. And then she remembered. She remembered everything and she remembered being adopted by the one person she looked up to as a little girl. But even the fact that she was living with her idol didn't stop the pain inside of her. She just closed her eyes and looked back on her childhood.

She remembered a very faint memory were you could just see the outlines of a happy family, and then her mom went to jail. She only made one mistake…trusting him. He stabbed her in the back metaphorically, and then he stabbed her in the neck, physically. She remembered jade leaving, and being horribly abused. She remembering mom coming back and fixing everything, at least for a little while. She was taught to never cry, to never show weakness, and weakness means punishment, but she couldn't help letting tears fall down her cheeks. She couldn't stop the tormenting of the knowledge that she could have saved her. If she hadn't been out so late she could've protected her.

The door to the room opened slightly, and Artemis was quick to wipe the tears. She sighed with relief when she saw it was only Dinah, "hey…" She trailed off, not wanting Black Canary to hear her voice crack. She smiled and padded over to the bed and sat down.

"I brought you some hot coco," Dinah smiled sweetly and gave her a mug that Artemis hadn't noticed before. Artemis just nodded, her voice felt so raw. "I really am sorry about…you know." Artemis was once again reminded of her loss, she just sighed. "The team is worried about you." Artemis shook her head.

"tipical, they see me as a charity case, a lost couse… a pity party." Her voice broke with the last word.

"They see you as a friend in need of comfort." Said Dinah almost harshly. She sighed, "Wally is taking it the worst."

Artemis looked up, "he is?" she asked

"Yep…he has been begging to see you. Sais, that you need him to be there for you…He keeps asking about you. He's stalking Ollie for your number, or address." This made Artemis smile but then her happiness was silenced by her situation.

"I could have saved her." She said in a raspy voice filled with anger grief and pain. Black Canary's eyes widened at those five words

"Artemis! Listen to me! This. IS. Not. Your. Fault …there is nothing you could have done to prevent this." She looked Artemis in the eye.

"I could've-" BC cut her off

"Artemis! There are people out there who want to hurt you," Artemis knew this all too well, "they would've targeted her one way or another… this still would've happened."

"Dinah, please save the therapy session you can't fix me…I'm too far lost." Artemis said hoping this would be the end of the conversation.

"Don't say that," Dinah started but stopped when she saw her expression. She just swooped Artemis into a big hug. "You are an amazing girl, and don't ever forget that."

"okay, thanks. Sorry for ripping on your mad therapy skills," Artemis faked a smile. Black canary chuckled, and started on her way out of the room but not before turning around.

"you should probably get ready, " she said. This confused Artemis.

"Ready for what?" Artemis asked hoping they weren't going out.

"…the funeral." Black Canary said and then silently shut the door behind her quietly figuring that she couldn't help the girl anymore. Those words snapped Artemis into reality. Made this whole thing even more real. And she just sat there too shocked to even cry

She sat in the front row of the church. She didn't hear a thing the speaker said she was to busy looking at the casket. It was a closed casket funeral, but she knew that in that case was her mom.

Most of the justice league was there. The whole team came to support her, they gave her their condolences. Even Wally sat next to her in the front. When the pain became too much, he must've sensed it because he reached over and grabbed her hand keeping her from running away. On her other side was, Ollie, Dinah, and even Roy. She was glad that the team was here because otherwise her mother's funeral would be an empty house. The the speaker looked towards the audience and said, "would anybody like to say a few words?" Wally stood up and walked swiftly up to the alter leaving her hand bare.

" Mrs. Crock, was an amazing woman. I only met her once, but she was excepting and kind. She was headstrong and intelligent, and a lot like her daughter. She didn't deserve to die like this, somebody was cruel to her, and I personally don't see why anybody would want to harm this kind woman. She touched the heart of many people. We are here today not to mourn, her loss, but relish her memory. She raised an excellent daughter, so she must've done something rite. She would be happy to see all of us here today to respect her life. She would be happy to see Artemis going through this slowly and strongly. I know I didn't know her that well, but I knew her enough to know that there will be justice." Now Artemis was on the verge of tears, not out of sadness, but happiness. There were several more speaches including one from Oliver. And Artemis realized that she had a new family now. This was the first step to moving on.

On the car ride home, Artemis peered over at Oliver and managed to ask. "Who was the other man who tried to adopt me?" He looked over at her reluctantly and said,

"Sportsmaster," Artemis froze. If he really wanted her, He wasn't going to give up so easily. He always gets what he wants.

"Well I don't care if he's your dad," Roy said to her, "you're a queen now."


	5. Six Days Ago

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice... not in this universe anyway.**

**This was chapter was written by Stevie4eva.**

* * *

She woke with a start. The same nightmare played in her mind since the day of the death. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She just can't seem to get used to the new house and life style. A fish lying in the middle of the desert, Artemis was raised in the slums of Gotham, and is lying in a bed in Queen Manor in Star City. How did this Happen? She sighed and forced one leg at a time off the edge of the bed. Figuring she won't be getting any more rest, Artemis decided to get some breakfast.

Walking down the stairs alone was to classy for her. One step at a time she descended a beautiful marble stairwell, with a black marble railing, engraved with tiny swirls and delicate designs. Cascading down the middle of the breathtaking piece of art was a thin green carpet, intertwined with golden thread. She felt like a princess in a castle, only Artemis was the farthest thing from a princess. How did Ollie get all this money anyway? Oh yah, He's a lucky bastard.

When she FINALLY got to the kitchen, she found Dinah making pancakes. "Oh, hey Dinah…I didn't know you were here this morning." Artemis greeted her. Dinah smiled at Artemis, sympathizing with the emotionally draining week, the young archer has had.

"I came by to see Ollie, but then figured I'd make breakfast while I was here." Artemis nodded, while generously helping herself to a plate of blueberry pancakes.

"Well, there delicious," Artemis stated matter o' fact-lee.

"Ollie thinks he can cook, but I won't submit you to that on your first week here," Canary stated making Artemis chuckle through a mouthful of food. Dinah looked over both shoulders before whispering, "Don't tell him I said that."

Didledoo

After breakfast, Dinah went to take care of some unfinished business, so Artemis decided to finish unpacking.

Didledoo

"Artemis!" Ollie's voice woke me up. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock by my bed. 4:00 PM! I must have fallen asleep. Running a brush through my hair again, I walk/ran down stairs.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Somebody is at the door for you," he said in distaste. I opened the door to find a sheepish looking Wally standing there, in his Civvies. What is he doing here? Wally is the last person I had expected to see. I stepped around the door and closed it behind me, forcing him to back up a little to make room.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" In my mind I couldn't quite piece together why he is here. I mean, he had already gave me his condolences, and why did he come alone?

"Um…well, I was running along by, and thought I would check up on you," He gave a week ass reply.

"You just happened to be in Star City," I asked skeptically? I hadn't noticed we had started walking until we were well into the maze like garden. Shrugging it off, I realized this is where we would've walked anyway.

"Okay, so maybe I was a wee bit concerned for your wellbeing…but I would be for any of my team members," he relented turning a light shade of pink. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right arm, I just couldn't help but giggle.

"So the mighty Wallman, went out of his way to check on me?" I asked in fake surprise, "I'm most honored."

We walked for a long while, talking about nothing but at the same time everything. He asked me how I was adjusting, and I found myself comfortable with telling him the truth. When I told him about my dreams, he told me about his. And that's the way it was, at least for a little while.

After a while he walked me back to the house. We stood at the door for a few more minutes than necessary not ready to say goodbye.

"I Should probably get going," he said, "Aunt Iris, is making pasta." He rubbed his tummy for dramatic effect.

"Is all you ever think about food?" I asked incredulously.

"NO…sometimes I think about girls," he wiggled his eyebrows. Then winked

"You shouldn't think about all the rejections, Baywatch, it can't be good for your self-esteem," I countered back. He stuck his toung out at me, being the mature adult he is. And with that we went our separate ways.

Didledoo

When I walked back inside, I was greeted with a somewhat pissed Green Arrow. "So…how was your DATE," He said emphasizing the last word in a somewhat pissed somewhat playful manor.

"It wasn't a date, Wally was just in the neighborhood." I said in my matter o' fact, voice.

Ollie narrowed his eyes, "well, if that kid hurts you so help me, I will-"

"-That won't be necessary," I said cutting him off. He just smiled and rolled his eyes. Who knew old people did that.

"I'm not old," He said faking hurt. I widened my eyes. How the **** did he do that? Wow…, "Come on, we have patrol,"

Didledoo

"You know…I was kind of hoping you would end up falling for Roy." Artemis choked on nothing. The two archers were standing up on top of one of the roofs in Star City. The place was much slower than Gotham.

"Why would you hope that?" she asked incredulously. He answered her question with a shrug of his shoulders.

"He is a good kid…a lot like you, fiery tempered, brave, at least I would know you're in good hands."

"Okay, first of all, eww. Second of all, eww, and Third of all I think he's into my sister." Now it was Green Arrows turn to choke.

"What!"


	6. Five Days Ago

**Disclaimer: Young Justice doesn't belong to me. Obviously. I wish it did though. Wouldn't that be so cool!**

**This chapter was written by Stevie4eva.**

* * *

  
Five days ago, Artemis's sister made an appearance.

Artemis stepped over a crack, as she walked back to Queen Manor, with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Ollie had forgotten his anniversary again. This morning he sent her out to pick up some flowers for Dinah.

Arty always steps over the cracks. It was a game between her and her sister when they were younger. Whoever could go the longest without stepping on a crack would be the ultimate champion. They say when you step on one its bad luck. She doesn't believe in luck, but her life is screwed up enough, and she doesn't want to take any chances, screwing with a thing like luck.

She sighed at her messed up life and turned the corner. Somebody jumped out and grabbed her, and pulled her into the shadows before she could even think about what was going on.

( )_( )

.

( )

()()

Ollie paced back and forth. Where is she? He sent Artemis out to get his flowers, but she is so slow. Arrghh. Sigh. He always forgets. God, Dinah is going to have his head. He needs those flowers. WAIT! He did remember. He bought chocolates a week ago for her. Where did he-THE FRIDGE! Ollie excitedly ran over to the kitchen and thrust open the fridge. Digging through the food he finally found a small, heart shaped box of chocolates. Opening it he finally remembered. He already ate these chocolates. Sigh. He is so screwed.

Just then he heard the door open. Is it Artemis! Or Dinah! He sighed in relief and frustration to see that it was Roy.

"Roy! Where is Artemis? I need-"Just as he was about to tell Roy his predicament He held up a bouquet of Roses.

"You forgot didn't you?" Ollie just nodded reaching out for the flowers. Ollie asked Roy to pick up flowers for the day a few weeks ago in case he forgot.

Didledoo

"Shhhhh" The person said; as they held there hand over Artemis's mouth. Artemis finally got her mouth free.

"Jade?" Artemis whisper yelled. Her sister just smirked at her with a twinkle in her eye.

"Miss me?"

"What the hell are you doing!" Artemis was mad. Not only were the flowers ruined but this really put her in a bad mood.

"I heard you're living fancy now." Jade said with a trace of bitterness in her voice, "replace us already?"

"What do you want Jade? I am not in the mood," She sighed, she wasn't in the mood to fight with her sister.

",to warn you," She said now seriously, all hints of joking gone.

"Warn me about what?" Artemis asked skeptically.

"Dad… He wants you back. You always were his favorite." And with that she disappeared, like the Cheshire cat.

Didledoo

Artemis walked through the front door of Queen Manor, with a destroyed bouquet in her hands.

"What happened to you?" Ollie asked, pissed and concerned all in one. Artemis decided to tell Ollie what happened. Normally she would keep this news to herself, but he was involved In her life now, they were in danger too.

"I'm sorry," He finally said.

"Yah, don't worry about it, it was probably an empty threat." They both new that was a lie.

"They won't touch you, not while I'm here," He said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said grimly. He rapped his arm around her, and they fell into silent. "So, did you get flowers for Dina?" She asked

"Yah Roy brought some…Turns out our anniversary is next month."

Didledoo

"Where is she?" He asked seriously.

"She is living with her mentor, in his fancy house." Cheshire answered him, traces of venom, in the fact that she replaced her family.

"So, let's get her," he said as if it were that simple.

"How, they are watching her too closely," Cheshire asked?

"We will pick 'um off, one by one," Sportsmaster said, and then he left Cheshire in an empty room, to pray for her sister's wellbeing. She stopped believing in god a long time ago, but she still prayed. Artemis will need all the help she can get.


	7. Four Days Ago

**Disclaimer: Young Justice doesn't belong to me. Obviously. I wish it did though. Wouldn't that be so cool!**

**This chapter was written by Stevie4eva.**

* * *

10 days ago, Artemis Crock lost her mother.

9 days ago, Artemis stopped crying.

8 days ago, Artemis's life changed forever.

7 days ago, Artemis mourned.

6 days ago, Artemis adjusted.

5 days ago, Artemis's sister made an appearance.

4 days ago, Artemis broke down.

Walking through Star City with Wally became a pastime Artemis found herself looking forward to. They would explore the city, talking about anything that passed their stream of consciousness, stopping at every hot dog vendor along the way. Wally had a way of making her smile, even when she really wanted to cry. At least, making fun of him did.

"Do these glasses make me look intelligent?" Artemis looked up from her hot dog to see Wally posing in some joke disguise glasses with the plastic nose attached. He struck a pensive pose, as if he was considering the cure for cancer.

"hmmm," she considered, "nah, you can still see your face." She stuck her tongue out at him. He moved to grab it in the air playfully.

"Still too handsome, I guess." He shrugged, putting the glasses back on the rack that he got them. Artemis crinkled her nose in playful disdain but couldn't tell him that he wasn't handsome. She was starting to really admire the speedster's boyish good looks. They had been joking like this all morning. Ollie must've made peace with Wally being a part of their lives, because he was already scarfing down pancakes in the kitchen when Artemis woke up.

Artemis didn't know how long they had been silent, or when they stopped moving forward, but Wally had been standing close, looking in her eyes for the longest moment of her life. "You know," he said, gazing down at her, "you're really beautiful when you're not insulting me." Half her mouth turned up in a smile that she couldn't fight. She never noticed how tall and strong he was, until this moment looking up at him, feeling the warmth of his muscular chest, inches from hers. He brought a hand up to her neck and held her steady as he lowered his lips to meet hers. Her eyes closed as her hands found their way into his wild red hair. His free hand supported the small of her back, holding her close. His soft lips felt right against hers. This felt right.

This felt...wrong. I pang of guilt shot through Artemis, and she stumbled back. Confusion evident in Wally's eyes. She took off running through the streets, desperate to get away from him. She knew he could catch up to her easily, but suspected that he was too hurt, or too kind to try. She was disgusted with herself. Her mom was dead. The most important person in her life was brutally murdered and Artemis was kissing a boy? She should feel nothing but pain and loss, and instead she was feeling butterflies in her stomach. She should be sick. Sick, Artemis pulled over to a trash can and spilled the contents of her stomach. When she was done, she kept running, back to the Queen estate, passed the impressive gates, through the front door and into the mansion.

...

She ran through the obnoxiously long hallway, barreling right into the body of Dinah standing in the foyer. "Artemis what are you-" she noticed the tears in her eyes, fighting to stay in, "what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Wally tried to kiss me." Artemis choked out the truth, through her pants for breath.

"And you didn't want it?" Dinah asked, filling with rage. The thought of that boy putting his freckly hands on her without her consent made filled Dinah with a rage she didn't know she had.

"No. That's the problem. I did." Artemis searched Dinah's eyes trying to say what she couldn't admit.

"Oh honey..." Dinah said full of compassion and understanding.

"DON'T call me that!" Artemis pulled away from her embrace, "don't you ever call me that! You don't get to."

Dinah's eyes widened with shock, and then narrowed with understanding. "Artemis, I know you are going through a lot, but we are just here to-"

"Help?" Artemis laughed.

"What did you expect?!" She snapped, "You aren't my mom, and Ollie isn't my dad!" She spun around on her heels, catching Ollies figure standing in the doorway. She could see the hurt in Ollie's eyes that he quickly tried to hide. Dinah excused herself to the kitchen- to give them space, or to console her own feelings, Artemis wasn't sure. "I-I'm sorry. You've been great, and-and I know I'm safe with you. But my mom died 5 days ago. I was adopted, without my knowledge before her death was even investigated. I've always thought of you like my father, and in a lot of ways, I wish you were. But being here, so soon after everything has happened..." Artemis trailed off, not knowing how to say what she felt. "It isn't home. Not yet at least."

Ollie closed the gap between them and placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her to the sofa. They sat for a moment, not speaking. "Artemis, I'm sorry." Ollie stared straight ahead out the window, overlooking the garden she and Wally walked days ago. "I'm sorry you've lost so much so young. I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped it from happening. I'm sorry I can't stop it from hurting." He turned his head to look at her young face- more vulnerable than he remembers. "I know I can't replace her. I don't want to. Your mother was better than I'll ever be."

"She wasn't a perfect mother," Artemis admitted, "she would swear and loose her temper; she had a habit of smoking that she just couldn't quit. She put up with my dad for far longer than she should've. She was a lousy baker. I never had a good birthday cake." Artemis chuckled at the memory. "But, she was mine." Her eyes saddened.

"She was good." Ollie smiled sadly at her, "you know, we can be good for you too." His eyes pleading with her to reconsider. "It'll never be the same, but it can be good. Letting us in, doesn't mean you have to push your memories of her out."

…

Artemis woke up, still on the couch, still in Ollie's arms. They sat in comfortable silence for so long, she must've fallen asleep. Ollie was awake, lost in thought. She wondered if he had been awake the whole time. "I'm sorry-" she started but he just shushed her reassuringly and helped her sit up. They talked about their family. He wanted her to stay with him, and to be comfortable and happy there. She wanted that too. They even talked about Wally. Artemis felt guilty for how happy he made her. She shouldn't get to be happy when her mom was dead. She shouldn't get to fall in love when her mother never would again. Was she in love with Wally?

Ollie went to go make them some hot cocoa. Artemis checked her phone and saw several missed calls and unread texts from a very concerned Wally. She held the phone up to her ear to listen to one of the messages.

"Artemis? Art I'm sorry. I thought that we were having a moment. I know I crossed a line. I promise I'll never kiss you again. U-unless you want me to. I want you to want me to. I mean, I guess I'm trying to say that I like you. I thought I made it obvious. And, I don't know, I was kind of starting to think that you liked me too... was it the hot dog breath? I know that I got relish on mine, but I chewed gum after-" the beep of the end message cut off the rest of whatever he was about to ramble.

Artemis felt bad about running away from him. He at least deserved an explanation. She told Ollie that she would be back in a few hours and she set off to find him and explain things.

…

Wally wasn't picking up any of her calls. Robin said he hadn't been by the base. He was probably mad at her for being a total jerk to him. She arrived at the West home within the hour with the help of the Beta tubes. She knocked on the door hoping to find the speedster in the stupid batman pajama pants that he loves and sleep tousled hair. Instead she was met by his worried Aunt Iris.

"OH! Artemis, how good to see you. Is Wally with you?"

"Wally? No, I came here to see him, is he not here?"

"He hasn't been home since this morning." Iris's worry was contagious, because it soon consumed Artemis too.

"Uh, thank you, anyway. I'll call you if I see him."

After turning down some food, Artemis jogged away, racking her brain of Wally's whereabouts. Her phone started ringing. An unknown number, weird. Her stomach filled with dread.

"Hello?"

"Artem-" It was Wally's voice!

"1 down, only a few more to go," a new voice filled the line, "see you soon, baby girl."


	8. Three Days Ago

**Disclaimer: Young Justice doesn't belong to me. Obviously. I wish it did though. Wouldn't that be so cool!**

**Hey, what do you know! This chapter was written by me (Zenny). The rest of this story will also be written by yours truly. Enjoy!**

* * *

10 days ago, Artemis Crock lost her mother.

9 days ago, Artemis stopped crying.

8 days ago, Artemis's life changed forever.

7 days ago, Artemis mourned.

6 days ago, Artemis adjusted.

5 days ago, Artemis's sister made an appearance.

4 days ago, Artemis broke down.

3 days ago, Artemis was all alone.

Artemis had never run faster in her life. She sprinted to the Zeta tube and made it to Star City within ten minutes. She couldn’t believe she let this happen. Jade had warned her that their father wouldn’t stop with Mom, but she ignored it. Instead she went out on walks with Wally, the whole reason her father had him now. Sportsmaster must have seen them kiss. He knew that Artemis cared for him despite her best efforts to push the ginger hair and stunning eyes out of her mind. Who was next? A tear slipped from her eye as she thought of all the others that could die because of her. She burst through the door of Queen Manor panting heavily as she entered the kitchen where Roy, Oliver, and Dinah all sat.

“Artemis, what’s wrong?” Dinah asked, rushing over to her as the girl nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Artemis tried to speak but couldn’t. She just kept gasping for air desperately as more tears streamed down her face. “Roy get her some water. Ollie get a wet cloth,” Dinah ordered, still holding onto the young hero.

Both boys immediately complied jumping up from their previous positions on the bar stools of the kitchen island. Oliver came back first with a wet cloth in hand. He kneeled down next to his wife and pressed it against her forehead. Roy entered soon after handing the glass to Dinah. She brought it to Artemis’ lips softly and gave her a small smile of encouragement when she drank it. 

“What happened?” Oliver asked, brushing some of the hair from her face. 

“My dad,” she gasped out breathlessly, another tear escaping her eyes as she scrunched them together.

“What about him?” Roy asked, confused. They already knew he had killed her mother so that couldn’t be what has her so wound up. 

“He has Wally.”

The room went silent as the elder heroes stared at Artemis in shock. 

“Are you sure?” Dinah asked, her voice flooded with worry. Artemis nodded as another sob wracked her body. 

“It’s all my fault,” she cried softly, sounding more broken than ever. 

“No it’s not,” Oliver said, putting his arm around her shoulder. “Artemis, it had never been your fault. Nothing your parents or sister do is on you. Ok?”

“He took Wally to get to me. He wants me back as his daughter again. He’s just trying to gain leverage don’t you understand!?” 

“That doesn’t matter,” Roy stated firmly. “You didn’t force him to do anything. This was all, one hundred percent him. We’re going to find Wally, so don’t worry.”

“You don’t know my father,” She protested. “He’ll never stop.”

“Well he can’t do much from Belle Reve,” Oliver pointed out. His wife nodded in agreement. 

“We get Wally back first. Then capture your father. After that we can decide what to do, ok?” Dinah asked. She pulled Artemis even closer to her, wishing she could take away the young girl’s pain. “Do me a favor though,” she added as an afterthought. 

Artemis looked up at Dinah’s warm eyes and nodded. “Anything.”

“Stay here,” she stated. Artemis immediately began to protest, but Dinah cut her off. “We know your dad is after you and he’s already murdered your mother and kidnapped your friend to get to you. I’m not leading you straight into his hands.”

“Dinah’s right, Artemis. I wish you could come, but it's not safe,” Oliver said.

“No. I can take care of myself,” Artemis interjected. “I have to get Wally back. I have to avenge my mother.”

“Artemis, I know this is difficult but please. I want to make sure you’re safe,” Oliver replied tilting her head so she could see directly into his eyes. They were pleading. He couldn’t let her go after her father even if he wanted to and she had to know that. She had to agree to it. 

“Fine,” Artemis sighed. “But I’m staying with you on Comms.”

“Deal,” Dinah said smiling. 

Artemis sat there with her adopted family for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. Before she knew it, she was no longer sitting in front of Dinah Lance, Oliver Queen, and Roy Harper but instead the Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Red Arrow.

“Stay safe,” she yelled to them on their way out. 

“Always,” Oliver said with a smirk before closing the door behind him. Artemis took a deep breath trying to relax. They would be fine. They had to be. They’d find Wally and he’d be safe and then she could apologize for reacting the way she did after they kissed. Then Oliver would threaten him and Dinah would laugh and drag her husband away. It was a good fantasy, but as the hours began to tick by Artemis began to worry. The comms had stopped functioning. No one had been able to contact her in over two hours and none of the other heroes had returned home.

A loud ding sounded through the house as a message arrived to Artemis’ phone. It was a picture of her family with the words “nice try baby girl.” written underneath. Now she was truly alone.


End file.
